bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Sahmads Geschichte
center|350px Sahmad´s Geschichte ist eine Online-Geschichte von Bioniclestory.com die 2010 erschien. Kapitel 1 Mein Name ist Sahmad. Vielleicht habt ihr den Namen schon an heimischen Feuern der Agori gehört, oder von Glatorianern, die ihn flüsterten, während sie Wache stehen. Es ist ein Name, der mit Respekt gesprochen wird, und mit Furcht, und das ist auch recht so. Die Geschichte wird dir sagen, dass ich ein Monster bin, ein Sklaventreiber, jemand, der sich seinen Lebensunterhalt verdient, indem er seine Mit-Agori einfängt und sie an die Skrall verkauft. Ich wäre ein Narr, zu lügen und so zu tun, als hätte ich diese Dinge nicht getan; natürlich habe ich sie getan. Aber das ist nicht die ganze Geschichte, und was historische Geschichte angeht, so müsst ihr euch eine Sache immer vergegenwärtigen: die Sieger schreiben alle Bücher. Ich bin ein Mitglied des Eisenstamms, was man wohl von der Farbe meiner Rüstung her nicht meinen sollte, aber das ist Absicht. Zur Schau zu tragen, dass du ein Teil jenes Stammes warst, war (und ist vermutlich immer noch) eine Einladung dazu, geächtet und schikaniert oder gar gesteinigt zu werden. Wir sind in den netten kleinen Dörfern der anderen Agori nicht willkommen, nicht gut genug, um an ihren Speisen und Getränken Anteil zu haben, oder rein genug, um mit uns Handel zu treiben. Wir sind Kreaturen für mitternächtliche Geschichten, die man neuen Wachen erzählt: "Sei besser auf der Hut oder irgendein Eisen-Agori wird dich holen kommen." Natürlich war es nicht immer so. Vor langer, langer Zeit, lange vor dem Kernkrieg oder der Zersplitterung, lebte mein Stamm in den Bergen von Bota Magna und arbeitete in den Minen. Wir schickten das Eisen, das wir aus den Felsen ausgruben, zu den Schmieden des Feuerstamms, und im Gegenzug belieferte man uns mit fertigen Werkzeugen und Waffen. Wir waren rau und ungehobelt, aber man ehrte uns für unsere harte Arbeit und behandelte uns wie jeden anderen Agori. Mitglieder des Eisenstamms lebten ein Leben voller harter, ehrlicher Arbeit und verlangten nicht nach mehr. Außer ein paar Streitigkeiten mit unseren Nachbarn in den bergen, den Skrall, hatten wir mit niemandem Konflikte. Als das Ende kam, kam es rasch und leise, wie ein Dolch, den man in den Rücken gestoßen bekommt. Ein paar Bergleute, die in den Randgebieten unseres Landes arbeiteten, begannen, sich seltsam zu verhalten. Sie waren abgelenkt, streitlustig und ihnen ging es von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Die Frage, ob sie sich krank fühlten, verneinten sie. Die einzige seltsame Sache, die sie zu berichten wussten, war, dass ihr Schlaf gestört worden war, da sie zu träumen aufgehört hatten. Die meisten von uns lachten. Immerhin zählte nur die Stärke unserer Rücken, während wir Metall aus dem Fels meißelten und es an die Oberfläche schleppten. Was machte es schon, wenn unser Schlaf einfach nur das war: Schlaf, ungeschädigt von fantasievollen Illusionen. Und wenn man nicht träumen konnte, dann musste man sich auch um Alpträume keine Gedanken machen, richtig? Falsch. Wenn man nicht träumen kann, dann wird das Wachsein zum Alptraum. Die betroffenen Bergleute brauchten nur kurze Zeit, um von gereizt zu gewalttätig überzugehen, und von gewalttätig zu wahnsinnig. Träume, so scheint es, sind nötig, um die schlechten Energien frei zulassen, die sich in uns allen aufbauen. Ohne sie zerreißt sich der Verstand im Laufe der Zeit selbst zu Fetzen. Schlimmer noch, das, was wir nun als eine Seuche ansahen, verbreitete sich. Immer mehr von meinem Stamm verloren die Fähigkeit, zu träumen. Diejenigen, deren Zustand weit genug fortgeschritten war, starben als übergeschnappte Irren. Diejenigen, die erst jüngst infiziert wurden, wurden von Schrecken und Verzweiflung gepackt, da sie das Schicksal kannten, das sie erwartete. Manche von uns schienen immun zu sein: ich selbst, Telluris, eine Handvoll anderer. Natürlich waren unsere Nachbarn neugierig, warum wir noch träumen konnten. Keiner von uns kannte die Antwort. Das hinderte andere in unserem Stamm nicht daran, über den Versuch zu reden, es herauszufinden, selbst wenn ihre Bemühungen unseren Tod bedeuten würden. Wir schlossen uns zusammen und versteckten uns in einer Höhle, bereit, uns selbst gegen wahnsinnige Agori zu verteidigen, die einst unsere Freunde gewesen waren. Als die Lage sich verschlechterte, bat unser Dorfanführer andere Stämme um Hilfe. Die Skrall lachten nur. Die anderen Stämme wollten ihn nicht mal die Grenzen in ihre Länder überschreiten lassen. Niemand wollte das kleine Bisschen Eisen, das wir noch zu Tage förderten, da sie glaubten, es würde irgendwie die Krankheit in sich tragen. Der gesamte Handel kam zum Erliegen. Als einer der noch gesunden Agori versuchte, sich einem anderen Stamm anzuschließen, wurde er in den Wald davon gejagt und von einer der dort lebenden Bestien getötet. Soweit es uns betraf, könnten ihn genauso gut die Agori, die ihn zurückwiesen, umgebracht haben. Ein Mitglied des Eisenstamms zu sein brachte nun ein Todesurteil mit sich. Wenn dich nicht die Seuche abmurkste, dann würden es deine einstigen Handelspartner tun. Telluris brachte die Idee vor, Mineralien zu benutzen, um die Farbe unserer Rüstungen und Helme zu ändern, in der Hoffnung, dass wir als Mitglieder eines zuvor unbekannten Stammes durchgehen und Zuflucht finden würden. Es war eine dämliche Idee, aber ich ließ mich darauf ein. Ich muss euch wohl nicht sagen, wie gut das klappte. Dennoch, wir überlebten. Wir sahen zu, wie unser Stamm einer nach dem anderen aus starb, bis zu wenige noch in irgendeiner Verfassung waren, um uns zu bedrohen. Wir ergriffen die Flucht, aber wir konnten nirgendwo hin. Dazu kam noch, dass sich keiner von uns sicher war, ob einer der anderen ein Träger der Seuche war, und jetzt ist euch wohl klar, warum wir uns entschieden, getrennte Wege zu gehen. Ich ging nach Süden, unwissend, dass Telluris dasselbe tat. Ich lebte von dem, was ich schnorren oder stehlen konnte. Ich sah, wie der Kernkrieg ausbrach, und ich sah, wie Agori von Waffen getötet wurden, die aus dem Eisen gemacht waren, das mein Volk geschürft hatte, und ich lachte. Als die Zersplitterung sich ereignete, war ich in Bara Magna. Ich hatte einen Wagen gefunden und die Loyalität eines Spikit auf die einzige mögliche Art und Weise gewonnen - ich habe es gefüttert. Ich wusste nicht, was die Zukunft für mich in petto hatte, aber ich hatte ein Fortbewegungsmittel und ich hatte Hass. Ich würde einen Weg finden, die beiden zu verkuppeln und meine Rache zu erlangen. Telluris beschritt einen anderen Pfad. Er begann, die Wüste in einer Kriegsmaschine auszurauben, die auf dem Skopio basierte, und tat so, als würde die Zerstörung des einen oder anderen Konvois irgendwie einen Unterschied bewirken. Ich schmiedete andere Pläne. Ich würde die Agori der Stämme zu Handelsware machen. Ich würde sie an die Skrall verkaufen und sie wünschen lassen, sie wären gemeinsam mit meinen Freunden während der Seuche gestorben. In den jüngeren Tagen hat sich viel verändert. Die Skrall sind aus Roxtus vertrieben worden, zwei Männer aus Metall kämpfen aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen am Himmel gegeneinander. Ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass uns das Ende der Welt bevorsteht, aber bevor das geschieht, habe ich eine Aufgabe, die ich ausführen will. Irgendwo weiß irgendwer, was mit meinem Volk passiert ist. Sie wissen, ob die Seuche Unglück oder Angriff war, Fehler oder Experiment. Bevor Bara Magna zu Staub zerfällt werde ich diese Antworten finden. Und wenn jemand dafür gesorgt hat, dass mein Stamm von diesem Schicksal ereilt wird, dann hoffe ich, dass sie irgendwo von mir träumen und kreischend erwachen. Kapitel 2 Noch nicht übersetzt... I like to sleep. I like to sleep because I like to dream. Dreaming reminds me that I'm still alive. Last night, I dreamt I was back in the village of iron, working in the cold and damp of the mines. The air was filled with the rhythmic ching-ching of pick striking stone. Spherus Magna was generous that day and we emerged from the dark with loads of iron. I stood upon a peak and saw the Rock Agori in the distance scrambling to and fro like spider beetles. Then they stopped and turned as one to stare at our village. I turned to see what they might be looking at, and that was when I saw the first Iron Agori vanish. One moment he was unloading the ore cart, the next he was gone. In the next few moments, more disappeared, and then more. I knew that something terrible was happening. I had to stop it. I ran through the village in search of the woman I loved. When I found her, I took her in my arms and held her tight, and an instant later, my arms held only empty air. Help. We needed help. I rushed down the mountain toward the Rock Agori, I shouted for them to aid us, but no one paid any attention. I screamed, I pleaded, to no avail. I moved to strike one of the villagers down just to get their attention. And then I looked down and saw nothing. I had disappeared. I woke up in a sweat. I had camped not far from the Skrall River. I took off my armor and knelt on the bank, trying to wash away my nightmare. In the moonlight, I could see something massive in the distance. When I took a better look, I saw it was the Skopio vehicle Telluris had built, now sprawled out on the sand like the carcass of a dead animal. The owner himself was crouched beside it. I hitched up the Spikit to my wagon and rode to Telluris. He seemed to be in mourning. "What happened?" I asked. "They ruined it," my tribesman answered. "The Glatorian, they sabotaged it. It won't work anymore." I always thought the Skopio was a gaudy waste of time and materials. No matter how big your weapon, someone else can always build a bigger one. You don't conquer your enemies with something they can see coming ten miles away. You do it by working your way inside like the larva of a spiked worm, making yourself a part of their society, and then blotting them out from the inside. The Skopio was Telluris' crutch, his way of throwing an armed and armored tantrum at the world. "You can't fix it?" I asked. He shook his head. "I don't have the parts." I looked at him. In a couple days, maybe, he would think to stop missing his machine and get out of the sun. By then he would be in no condition to be of use to anyone. But unstable as he was, he was still Iron Tribe, one of the few left, so I owed him. "Maybe we can find what you need," I offered. "I'm headed north. Come with me." Telluris glanced up at me, then gestured to the dead Skopio. "I can't just leave it." "It's not going anywhere," I answered. "And when we come back, we'll rebuild it, bigger and better than before." Telluris got up and climbed in the wagon. I yanked on the reins, and the Spikit started plotting north. I wasn't sure exactly where we were going, but I had an idea. If the death of my tribesmen wasn't an accident, then it was murder. And if it was murder, someone had to benefit from it. Whoever that someone was, I was going to make them pay for every dead Iron Agori. I couldn't return to the scene of the crime because Bota Magna had split off a hundred thousand years ago, and wasn't coming back. All I could do was go north and hope I learned something, preferably before the two robots slugging it out overhead wrecked what was left of Bara Magna. We had been traveling for a few hours when the Spikit suddenly reared up, both of its heads arching in panic. Telluris jumped off the wagon. He pointed to something, shouted, but I had already seen it myself. A long, gray serpent was coiled in the sand up ahead, a serpent with blue eyes, and there was madness in those eyes. "Kill it!" I said to Telluris. My tribesman grabbed a blade from the wagon and advanced on the snake cautiously. It was some kind of a viper, poisonous to the extreme, and it was of no use alive. Dead, it would at least be dinner. Telluris raised the weapon and was about to bring it down when the snake reared up, as if it were going to strike, but instead of attacking, it spoke. "Go ahead," it said, "Kill me. I can't take this anymore." Telluris looked to me to see if he had gone crazy. I nodded to let him know I heard it too. I was reminded of some wild tale I had heard from a few Rock Agori. They were fleeing Roxtus after losing a battle to the other villages, and claimed an Ice Agori named Metus had been turned into a snake. Sounded to me like they had been eating too many rotten Thornax, but now... Well, there were plenty of weird things in the Bara Magna desert, but talking snakes isn't one of them. "You're... Metus?" I asked the serpent. It hissed in response. "They said you were vowing revenge for what happened to you," I said. "Give up on that, did you?" "I still want revenge," Metus replied. "Being turned into this monster wouldn't stop me, being turned into an insect wouldn't stop me, I would still find a way somehow if it weren't for..." He stopped. I waited. When he didn't continue, I said, "Except for what?" The serpent slithered through the sand and looked up at me with pleading in his ice blue eyes. "I've stopped dreaming," it whispered. Suddenly, the desert seemed to grow very quiet and still, and all I could hear was my own voice saying "It's starting again." Charaktere *Sahmad *Telluris *Metus